The Sound ninja Six
by XxRedxX
Summary: When a pudding obsessed Narutard falls into her favorite anime, it's a dream come true- right? Wrong. It's nothing like the fanfictions! With Sakon being a jerk, Kimimaro being Kimimaro, and Tayuya playing matchmaker what else could go wrong? SakonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ello to the people of the internets, Canada and all of the aliens from the center of the earth that want my Lucky Charms. I AM ALIIIVVEEE!!**

**Amazing, no?**

**Anyways, I am finally back on FF after a weird introduction to the wonders of High School. In other words, I am the school weirdo along with my new friend and partner in crime. *Waves* **

**I'm sure you've heard of the GIANT snow storm/ Noreaster Spelling..? that gave some people two feet of snow. WELL LUCKY ME I'M ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE AND I CAN'T EVEN OPEN THE FRONT DOOR TO MY HOUSE!! **

**So out of my boredom and Cabin Fever, I began reading fanfics and got an idea from the Oh so Cliche "I magically fell into the Narutoverse" type of stories, and decided to put my own little twist into it. **

**DISCLAMER OF DOOM**

**Chuck Norris says Red does not own Naruto. Do not doubt Chuck Norris.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

.

Okay.. Okay... Hmm... Maybe NaruHina? I don't like NaruSaku... GaaraSaku is good...

"Next!"No SasuSaku. Saucy cakes may be kickass, but he can burn for killing Deidara as far as I'm concerned...

"Neeeext!!"Sakura killed Sasori so no paring with them... Huh... I need to get better at writing romance though so I can't reject everything... NejiTen? No LeeTen. LeeTen is just creepy. Besides, NejiTen is practically cannon...

"Little girl, your next!" The lunch lady yelled, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"I am no little girl, you insolent mortal!" I screamed, handing her a five dollar bill. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY SUKI OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! ANGER ME AND I'LL GO AMATARESU ON YOUR ARSE!"

She rolled her eyes, and handed me my change, already used to my anime ranting.

"I SEE ALL!" I yelled walking away. "YOU REMEMBER THAT! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, LADY!"

Most of the people in the room just ignored me, though a few laughed. I walked to the 'freak table' in the back of the lunchroom, sitting down across from my friend, Cati. (Her name is spelled like that, but pronounced like Katie. Go figure.)

"Cake...?" She asked, eyeing my tray.

"What?" I said through a mouthful. "I gotta represent L."

She rolled her eyes, lifting up her Shonen Jump magazine.

"Oooh... Which issue?" I asked, digging through my backpack for some manga.

"The October one."

I pulled out the second issue of Naruto, and opened it, flipping to a random page. "Anything good?"

"If by good you mean any Szayel, Hiei or Deidara then no." She replied, naming three of my favorite anime characters.

I stuck my tongue out. "Well then. What about Ulquiorra? Grimmjow? Sasori?"

"No, no and he's dead."

"Or is he?"

"Yeah, actually, he is."

I rolled my eyes. "Just go back to drooling over Kurama."

"Thank you."

I coughed, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'Hiei's better' and earned a glare.

"Whaaaat? I said nothing. "

"Do you EVER shut up?"

I grinned. "Define shut up."

More glaring. I stared at her in mock hurt. She tried to ignore me, but after a few minutes she broke down and threatened me with a spork.

"Alright... Alright... Sheesh..." I muttered as the bell rang.

I sat in English class, drawing a chibi Suigetsu stabbing chibi Karin with a kunai. The teacher was talking about how we would have to finish a story that we would read. A story with no ending. Oooh.. Amazing. A story that someone was too lazy to complete.

Bleah. Borrrriinnggg... Who would want to use someone else's OC's? Well.. An interesting OC I could work with... But these chars were boring as 'ell.

Besides, the teacher always failed me on these because I always ended up putting in anime characters.

What? It's MY fault that I just so happened to put twins named Sakon and Ukon in the story? Sheesh...

I yawned. Ugh. This lady's talking is giving me a headache...

I rubbed my head, wincing.

One more class to go... I reached into my backpack and pulled out a folder, flipping to a piece of paper that had all my classes written down.

Today... Last block was...

Computer tech. THANKEE!! My favorite class, besides maybe Art.

As the bell (The wonderful, wonderful bell!) rang, I quickly stuffed the folder back into my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and running down the hall to the computer room.

I nodded at the teacher and took my place on the end of the last row. We were making video's today. Of course, mine was going to be anime themed.

I was going to make it an AMV. I just had to choose what character it was going to be about.

After looking through the songs I had I decided on Sakon with Run Away by Linkin Park in the background. I was planning on doing one about Szayel instead, but I didn't have any songs that would fit him.

I liked the Sound Five (Though it should be six. UKON MIGHT BE STICKING OUT OF SAKON BUT HE'S STILL A PERSON!!) especially Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro and Tayuya. They were only one step below the Akatsuki.

I was about halfway done when the last bell rang. I practically skipped out of the classroom, just wanting to get the hell out of there.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Some random guy yelled irritably as I ran by, trying to get to the busses as fast as possible.

"A FLY FLEW UP MY NOSE AND LAYED EGGS IN MAH BRAAAIINNN! ANY MORE QUESTIONS?!"

You'd think by now the people at my high school would be used to me... Apparently not.

One psychotic bus ride later I walked into my house and threw my backpack on the couch. "HONEY, I'M HOOOMMEEE!!!" I yelled, knowing I would get no response. Parents busy. Parents work. Parents ignore small child. It's amazing I turned out completely sane.

Opening the door to my room and flopping down on the bed, I stared at the ceiling, too lazy to turn on my computer (Yes that is my social life. I know. It is sad).

"... Damn... Why does my head hurt so badly...?" I muttered. Blinking slowly, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

I considered getting an aspirin for my headache, but I didn't feel like moving at the moment.

I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball, rolling on my side.

"So when is she gonna wake up?"Who da hell be that? I thought, half asleep.

"Be patent."

"Tch. I don't see why you guys are so interested in her. All that is going to happen to her is dissection, probably."Ew. I don't wanna get chopped apart. Muy muy bad for my health.

"This is getting boring. Someone just wake her the hell up already."

I felt someone poke me on the forehead. da heck?! I'm not Sasuke! Don't head pokey me!

Groaning I gathered all my motivation and pulled myself into a sitting position. opening my eyes.

"Eh...?" I muttered, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dim light. I was sitting on a bed of some sort, surrounded by monitors.

"Hey, looks like she finally decided to wake up."

I blinked, looking at the speaker, then froze.

"Uh... Uuh..." I managed to say, sounding like Wonderweiss.

"Looks like she hit her head too... Tch. Great. Another dumbass."Holy shitcakes, the fanfictions were right.

The Sound Four. I was surrounded by the freaking SOUND FOUR.

Damn. I guess a fly really DID lay eggs in my brain.

Or maybe I'm just nuts. Yeah. Lets go with that... Still only one way to tell if it's real or not...

I turned to Sakon and jabbed him in the forehead with my finger.

"Ow! What the hell, bitch?!"

"... Huh. I guess this is real.." I muttered, grinning a little.

"I like this girl already." Tayuya said, mirroring my evil grin.

Sakon glared, rubbing his forehead where a bright red circle was forming. "Tch. Great. Just what we need. Another crazy one."

"Who the hell are you calling crazy?! I'm not the one wearing green lipstick!"

"You know, you shouldn't swear so much." Jirobo said.

I turned to him. "Oh really? I haven't yet begun to fight! Don't make me go Hidan on your ass."

"What do you-" He began as Kabuto walked in to the room.

"Oh, so you've woken up, have you? Good." I watched him warily, not fooled one bit by his nice guy act. "How do you feel?"

"Well, kinda PO'ed, actually, seeing as I had to wake up to this" I pointed at Sakon, "Idiot trying to drill a hole through my forehead with his finger."

"What?! How do you know if I was the one who poked you?!"

I grinned evilly. "Because I'm just awesome like that."

"You know what-"

"Alright, alright, calm down, you two." Kabuto said, trying to keep Sakon from killing me with the nearest sharp object. "Our guest needs some rest. Besides, Kimimaro is waiting for you out in the training grounds."

I waved happily to the boy. "Have fuuuunnn!" And flashed Tayuya a thumbs up.

"So, miss...?"

"Oh!" I said, turning to the older boy. "Suki."

"Ah. Suki. That's a nice name. Where are you from? And why were you unconscious in the woods?"

I blinked, tilting my head to the side in confusion. "I was ko'ed in the woods...? Huh. I don't remember that." I don't remember FALLING INTO THE FREAKING NARUTOVERSE EITHER!!!

"Well... What do you remember?" He asked, picking up a clipboard and writing down a few notes.

"Umm... I had a really bad headache... Oh! Hey it's gone now... Anyways... I got home from School and felt tired so I laid down on my bed. The next thing I know I'm getting forehead pokeyed by a weirdo with green lipstick."

Kabuto nodded. "I see. That's... Weird to say the least. I think Lord Orochimaru would be very interested to meet you."OH CRAP! NOT THE SNAKE PEDO! NOOOOOO!!

"As long as he doesn't kill me, poke me in the forehead or wear lipstick I'd be fine with that." I replied, knowing it would be no use arguing and it would just draw suspicion. Oh yeah. I iz genuz.

"Of course. Follow me, I'll take you to him now so we can set up the room you'll be staying in."Let's just hope that room won't be the morgue.

I shivered as we walked down the hall. This place was freaking cold!

Kabuto stopped at a door that had multiple snakes carved into it. "After you." He said, losing the nice guy voice a little and pushing the door open.

I was greeted by a rush of ice cold air. The interior of the room was covered in shadow, though I could see the outline of a figure at the other end. I walked in, determined not to show fear. I shivered. Epic fail.

"Hello...?" I asked.

"Hello, it seems you've woken up. That's good." Creepy pedo voice. Insert more shivering here. "I trust that Kabuto has already asked you how you ended up unconscious in the woods, less than a mile from our base?"

"Um.. Yeah." I said quietly.

"She says she had a headache, so she sat down on her bed and woke up here." I could hear the grin in his voice as he said that.

"Oh, did she now? Poor thing."

I took a deep breath. "Umm... Mister Orochimaru, sir? Are you gonna kill me?"

There was an agonizing man, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die-

"Now why would you say that?"

"Just picking up a vibe...?" I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Of course not. You're too unique."

I blinked. "Just 'cuz I randomly appeared in the woods?" Or am I just that awesome?"Not just that. It seems as though you possess an unusually large amount of chakra... But you obviously aren't a Kunoichi. Seeing this kind of thing in an average civilian is unheard of."

"Erm... Thanks?"

"You met the most of the members of the Sound Five earlier, correct?"

".. Yeah." I replied, taking a minute to realize Kimimaro wasn't sick yet, so there was five of them. (OR SIX! UKON!!)

"With the addition of yourself they will number six members. A very powerful force indeed."

It took me a second to realize what he was saying. "You mean I'm joining them...?"

"I strongly suggest you agree."

"Y-yeah... Sure!" Inwardly I was basically jumping in happiness. Ellz yeah! Me?! In the Sound Five?! HECK YEAH! All we need now is pudding and my life goals will be complete!

"Kabuto, could you show our new Shinobi to her room?" Kabuto, or as I now like to call him, Kabbers, nodded and opened the door, motioning for me to follow.

"Now was that so bad?"

"Besides the fact that I almost pissed myself out of fear?"

He smiled. CREEPY! I think it was his rape face. "Yes."

"It was just peachy."

He looked up. "We're entering the hallway where the Sound Five live. Your door is the last one on the right." He pointed to it, just in case I didn't know left from , he really thinks I'm that stupid? I'm insulted.

"I'll send someone by later to give you a tour. Until then try not to start any fights. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I muttered. "I know..."

He gave me one last 'stern' look before leaving. I stuck my tongue out and pushed the door open. "Woah." The room was pretty big. There was a bed against the right side, and a dresser against the left. And carpeted floor. Red. Probably to hide the bloodstains. Heh..

I climbed onto the bed, enjoying the fact that it was very... Squishy?

I crossed my legs. Okay. So re-checking of the facts... I had a headache that made me fall asleep and magically appear next to Oro's base. I pissed off Sakon, got on Tayuya's good side and apparently I have a ton of Chakra. Naruto level tons of Chakra. And I am now a ninja in the Sound Five.I grinned.I'm a ninja... Heh... I'm a ninja... HELL YEAH I'M A NINJA! I screamed in my head, the shock wearing off.

"I am a niiinnnjjaaaa.. I am a niiinnnjjaaaa... I get a kuunnnaaaaiii.. And learn kickass juuuussstttuuuuu..." I sang, jumping on the bed like a crazy person. "I am a baaaddd guuyyyy... I'll get a cuurrsseee maarrrkkk... And I'll kick Sakon's aaaasssssss..."

"Well this freaking scarred me for life." My head snapped towards the source of the noise. Tayuya was standing in the doorway.

"Tayuya!" I yelled, running over and hugging her. "GUESS WHAT?! OROCHIMARU DIDN'T KILL ME!"

"Number one, NEVER HUG ME AGAIN. Number two how the hell do you know my name...?"

I blinked. Oh crap. "I am psychic like that. Fear me and my magic powers."

She sighed, crossing her arms. "Whatever. Since you got this room, I'm guessing your the newest member of the Sound Five, then?"

I nodded. "Yep! Apparently Oro says I have a ton of Chakra."

"Heh.. Oro...?"

I grinned. "You like my nickname making skeels?"

"As long as you don't give me one."

"Aye aye!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh. I hate Crickets. My Mom dumped about three dozen into my Leopard Gecko's cage. THEY REFUSE TO EAT THEM AND I HAVE TO LISTEN TO CHIRPING ALL. NIGHT. LONG.**

**So I'm sleeping in the living room until they meet their very much timley end. **

** The King of Pop --- Yeah, I think the same thing. Usually these type of stories are full of Mary Sues/Are just plain stupid.**

**Anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER OF D00M!!**

**DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO CHUCK NORRIS?! RED DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"So," I began, jumping back on the bed and hugging my knees to my chest. "How much does lipstick boy want to kill me?"

"Sakon? Pretty damn badly if you ask me. Because of you he's currently getting a speech from Kabuto,"

"Or Kabbers."

She grinned evilly. "He's getting a speech from Kabbers about behaving properly around guests."

"Nice. Very nice."

She took a few steps inside of the room, looking around. "Huh. You got a bigger room than me… Damn Kabuto…"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but there's nothing in it... 'Sides the carpet... But I think that's just to hide bloodstains..." I blinked, getting an idea. "Hey, Tayuya."

"Eh?"

"You like torturing Sakon as much as I do, correct?"

She nodded. "Hell yeah. Why?"

"Weeeeeell.... Since we're both members of the Sound F- Six, he lives right down the hall from us... So can't we make his life miserable?"

"Heh… You really hate him, don't you?"

"No one head pokeys me and gets away with it. NO ONNNNNNNNNNNEEEE!!" I yelled, rasing a fist and shaking it.

Tayuya nodded, rasing an eyebrow at my over dramatic pose. "Heh. I see."

"Tayuya, aren't you supposed to be training?"

I turned and looked at the speaker.

"Don't _you_ have somewhere else to be?" She growled.

"Lord Orochimaru has asked me to show our new comrade around."

Tayuya glared, then walked out.

"Ello there!" I said, getting up and walking over. "Mah name be Suki! Who be you?"

"Kimimaro." He replied, eyeing me like I was nuts. "Follow me."

"Mkay!" He led me down the hall, and past Orochimaru's room.

"Sooo... You're a member of the Sound Five, er... Six, too?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to make conversation. Kimimaro was one of my favorite anime characters of all time. Yes, I cried when he died. Sue me.

"Yes. I am the leader, actually. Though hopefully I will become Lord Orochimaru's next vessel." He wasn't coughing at all, so there was a while before the Chunin exams.

I nodded. "So where are we going?"

"My orders were to give you a tour and then to take you to the scroll room to find out what your Chakra nature was."

I grinned. Ellz yesh. I was betting on mine to be fire. Or earth. I didn't want Lightning, though. No Saucy cakes element. PLEASE.

"This is the kitchen." Kimimaro said, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Does there be pudding here?" I asked.

"Erm… Why?"

"Because that's basically all that I eat. Pudding, strawberries and pocky... Oh and cake."

"... Why cake...?"

I sighed, throwing my arms up in the air. "'Cuz I gotta represent L! Sheesh… Why does everyone ask me that?"

"L...?"

I stared. "You know, from Death Note?" Blank stare. "Looks like a panda?" More blank staring. "Sits in a weird way?"

"Uh, no. I've never heard of Death Note."

I shot him a look. "Eh?! What?! No Death Note?! Damn, boy, have you been living under a rock your entire life?! It's kickass!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

I sighed, shaking my head. "This is just... Sad. Just plain sad. You must be educated in the ways of the Death Note. Remind me later and I'll let you borrow a couple volumes."

"Um... Sure..." Then he went back to showing me around. The entire base was basically a giant U. On one side there were all the bedrooms, in the middle there was the kitchen, a small library and a kind of living room and on the other side there was the experiments, exploding stuff, and the kind of shit that eats small children. At the end of that hall there was a door leading to the training grounds. It was also in that hall where the scroll room was located.

It was full of... Well scrolls. Aren't I the descriptive one? In the middle of the room there was some kind of kanji covered raised platform with a circle on it.

"Stand here," Kimimaro said, pointing, "Put your hand on the indent and focus your chakra."

"Erm... Two things. One how da heck do I do that, and two, what is this thing?"

He sighed. "Make this sign with one hand," He showed me the hand sign Deidara made. I copied him and placed my other hand on the indent. "Now focus, and try to will the energy into your hand."

"Kay..." I muttered. After a few seconds my hand had a little blue aura around it. The kanji on the machine platform thingy started to glow white. "And what about my second question? Is this thing gonna eat me or something...?"

"No, I already told you, this is how we find out your chakra nature. Usually Shinobi use a special kind of paper for this-"

"Yeah!" I piped up, remembering the thirty fifth volume of Naruto. "It's called Litmus paper, right?"

"Correct. Unfortunately this paper isn't exactly cheap, nor easy to come by, especially for Lord Orochimaru, so he designed this machine. Essentially it functions in the same way as Litmus paper, but can be used an infinite amount of times."

"Nice." I said, nodding, as the markings fused together to create one giant kanji. "What does it say?" I asked, only knowing the kanji for fire.

"Hm… According to this your chakra nature is water."

I blinked. "Wow. Didn't see that coming."

"Were you expecting something different?"

"Kinda. I thought I would get earth or fire because of my personality." I shrugged. "Water's good too, though." I raised my hand from the machine. Instantly the kanji split into the smaller markings.

Kimimaro walked over to a pile of scrolls, picking a few out and handing them to me. "Here, read these, and do what they say. It will help you control your chakra better. After you finish, come to either Kabuto or myself and we'll give you some more."

"Ookay..." I said, flicking a spider off one of the scrolls. Hopefully Kidomaru didn't see that.

"No."

"Suki, you need to wear it, its part of the uniform." Kabuto said.

"There is no way in hell that I'm wearing a freaking GIANT PURPLE PRETZEL on my back. Hell no." I snapped, my eye twitching. I had gotten all of my new uniform on (Mine was a shade lighter than Kidomaru's), but the belt. Of course, I modified it a bit. The shorts were a little longer than usual, seeing as I was... Well short. And I added bandages so hardly any part of my legs were showing. I also wore a shirt with long fishnet sleeves under the uniform so my arms were covered too. Fishnet is awesome. Let no one tell you otherwise.

"Suki-"

"No! If you think wearing a giant pretzel is so great then you prance around in it, and when Jirobo gets hungry he can just eat you. I'm not wearing it. That's final. Finis. Nu. Nope. Nada. The end."

He sighed, giving up. "Fine. But you need to wear a belt of some sort with it."

"I know, I know." I waved him off. "Don't worry 'bout a thing. Go back to doing whatever Kabuto's do." He shook his head and left the room.

I looked around at all the clothes that surrounded me, and grabbed a long piece of blood red material that was about two inches wide and tied it around my waist.

"Taa daa... Instant belt!" I grinned, walking out of the room. The sandals were cool. They made me feel taller! Yaaay!

"Tch, who else have you managed to piss off? I'm amazed Lord Orochimaru hasn't had you killed yet." I glared at the speaker. Sakon, of course.

"Shut up, lipstick boy. I'm amazed Orochimaru hasn't had your mouth sewn shut yet."

He growled. "Do you want me to kill you, bitch? Because it seems to me like you're asking for it."

I grinned. "Aww... Now you wouldn't want to kill your fellow Sound Shinobi would you?"

He blinked in confusion. "What do you...?"

"Look at my uniform, idiot. I'm a member of the Sound Five now. Or should I say Six?"

"W... What...? But you don't even have a curse mark!"

I stuck my tongue out. "Well I guess that means I can kick your ass without one."

He looked like he was going to say something else, but instead he just clenched his fists and turned around, walking away.

"Heh... Suki one, Sakon zero."

"Err... What are you doing...?"

I opened one eye to look at Tayuya. "Learning how to control my Chakra."

"By sitting under a tree..."

"Uh-huh."

"With a rock on your head..."

"Yeppers."

"And making a hand sign?"

I sighed, putting my hands down and taking the rock off my head. "According to the scrolls Kimimaro gave me it's the best way to learn." I rubbed my neck. "Ow."

She shook her head. "Tch. Maybe for Kimimaro it is. Then again, he's _perfect _at _everything_." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "You do know there's a better way to do this, right?"

"Tell me pwease." I said, shooting her my best chibi look.

"Okay, okay, just stop looking at me like that. It's freakin creepy as hell... Follow." She led me around the nearby woods, looking up. Eventually she stopped in front of a particularly large tree.

"Don't tell me your gonna make me run up the tree." I moaned.

"No... Where's the motivation in that?" Tayuya asked, crossing her arms. "Noooo... You're doing something different. You see that branch?" She pointed to a long branch that stuck out about twenty feet from the tree. "You're going to run across that."

"Oh, that's not so ba-"

"Upside down."

"DA HELL?! COME AGAIN?!" I yelled in shock.

"Weell... If you run up a tree and mess up you fall on your ass, get laughed at, and try again... Right?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"BUT if you run upside down on a tree BRANCH and mess up then you'll fall on your head, and if you can't right yourself in time then you break your neck and die." She shrugged. "Two lessons in one."

I groaned, "But Tayuya... What if I really do fall on my head and dieeee...?"

"Then I'll come to your funeral. Now do you want to learn how to control your Chakra or not?"

Sighing, I walked over to the tree and looked up, trying to focus Chakra to my feet so I could jump. "I swear if I die because of this I'm going to haunt you for all eternity. And really piss you off. If you think I'm annoying now you should see me when I become a ghost-"

"Suki!"

"Alright... Alright... I'm going... Sheesh..." I jumped and landed shakily on the branch, still not used to the sensation of being able to jump fifty feet. I made the hand sign and sent more energy to my feet, then inched over to the edge of the branch, flipping over and sticking.

"O-okay... This is weird!" I yelled, running as fast as I could, trying to keep the Chakra amount even.

"What the... Heck is she doing?" Someone said.

I screamed, my concentration getting broken, and started to fall.

"HOLYSHITI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIIIEEEEEEE!!!" Amazingly I managed to flip myself over and land on my feet. I got up, glaring at Kidomaru. "What da heck, man?!" I snapped. "I almost had it!"

"I've heard of people running up trees to learn how to control Chakra, but tree BRANCHES?"

"It was her idea!" I yelled, pointing to Tayuya. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got some tree climbing to do."

I jumped back up to the branch, focusing the Chakra to my feet and trying again.

"Hooray. You finally did it. And without dying. Amazing." Tayuya said, kicking me with her sandal.

"... Just leave me here to die." I muttered, panting and completely drained of Chakra.

"Come on, get the hell up already."

"No."

She sighed. "Fine. You can sit out here and starve to death."

I sat up. "Ya mean there's food inside?"

"Yep."

I blinked. "Pudding?"

"Sure...?"

I got up and ran as fast as I could. "!!!!!!!"

As soon as I got inside I ran into the kitchen, pushing a few other members of the Sound Six out of my way and yanking open one of the cabinets digging through boxes of random foodish things.

"What is she looking for?" I heard Kimimaro ask.

"Pudding." Tayuya replied in a tired voice.

"Ah-hah!" I yelled, pulling out a very dusty extra large box of pudding mix. "Success!"

I poured some of the mix into a bowl and added water, stirring. Then I grabbed a marker and wrote **PROPERTY OF SUKI~~~ DO NOT TOUCH IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE AND CARKEYS~~~ on the box, sticking it back in the cabinet.**

Then I walked into the living room and sat down on one of the multiple worn looking chairs, eating my pudding. I glared as Sakon walked in.

"Still alive I see." He said, sitting down with a bowl of something I really didn't want to know the contents of.

"Still an asshole I see." I shot back, sticking a spoonful of pudding in my mouth.

"Kidomaru says you almost fell on your head today."

"Yeah. So?"

He shrugged. "It's not like it would make any difference if you did."

I flipped him the bird.

"Tch. Well that's rude."

"Oh, and your the perfect example of politeness." I replied, the words dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, actually, I am!" Sakon said, glaring.

I rolled my eyes, eating another spoonful. "Whatever you say, lipstick boy, whatever you say."

"Don't call me that!" He growled.

"Then what do you want me to call you? Clown man? You look like a clown to me."

"Well I'm not, so shut the hell up!"

I grinned, knowing I was annoying the crap out of him. "Suki two. Sakon zippo."

"Since when were you the almighty score keeper?"

"Since this afternoon, when you ran off like the lipstick wearing chicken you are."

"I did not run off!" He yelled, glaring.

"Oh, really? 'Cuz it looked like it to me."

"Stop saying that!"

I stuck my tongue out. "La la la la la I can't heeeaarrr cchhoooo!"

"UGH!" He threw his arms up in the air. "I swear if you don't-"

"I know a song that annoys everyone and this is how it goes! I know a song that annoys everyone and this is how it goes! I know a song that annoys everyone and this is how it goes!"

"Heh... They argue like a married couple." I heard Kidomaru say.

Sakon and I both turned and glared at him. "SHUT UP!" We both screamed, then turned to each other. "YOU TOO!! UGH!"

"Heh... Last night was funny as hell." Tayuya said, ducking to avoid a kunai I had aimed at her head.

"Shuddup." I muttered, turning back to the target and chucking a shuriken at it.

"Well you DO have a talent for annoying him." She said, shrugging.

"Tch. Yeah, but we don't argue like a 'married couple'." I made air quotes around married couple. "So stupid…"

"Hey, I'm just throwing the facts out there. The more you hate someone the more likely you are to-"

I growled, throwing another kunai at her. My my, aren't I the violent one today. "If you're trying to play match maker, then don't even bother. It won't work."

She blinked. "Why? Do ya got a boyfriend back home or something?"

I laughed cruelly. "Tch. No. Back home I was just the weird freak girl no one talked to. I was just there for entertainment purposes, nothing more than an outlet to relive their boredom."

"Sounds like a bunch of assholes, if you ask me." Tayuya said, sitting down on a tree stump and crossing her arms. "What about your parents?"

"They didn't know anything about my school life, let alone about me. All they did was work. Work, work, work and ignore the small child. They probably haven't even realized I'm missing yet." I rolled my eyes, walking over to the target and ripping out the weapons with a little more force then was necessary. "Hell, I don't care. Who needs them? I basically raised myself, by myself."

"Erm... So is that why playing match maker won't work on you...?" She asked warily, probably realizing this was a touchy subject.

I stuck my tongue out. "You fall in love. Oh, yay, he luuuurves you back. Everything is happy happy for a while. You get married. Go on a romantic honeymoon. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Mushy, mushy, mushy. And then you fight. You say things. You hurt each other. You get a divorce. You end up being miserable. Perhaps you start to stalk them. Possibly get a restraining order filed on you. More being miserable. Depression sets in. Eventually you pick up your shredded emotions, super glue them back together and then the cycle starts all over again. Love sucks; I'll go without, thank you very much."

"Uh-huh. You talk like you got experience."

I blinked. Oh yeeaahh... I forgot... Tayuya's never gone through any of that...

"If you're wondering, no, I have never myself fallen in l-o-v-e before."

"Then how can you be so sure it sucks so badly?"

I shrugged. "'Cuz I've seen it happen too many times to count."

She rolled her eyes, then froze. "Oh shit."

"What is it...?" I asked.

"We just had a completely serious conversation. No freaking pudding was mentioned either!"

I glared.

Tayuya then had to duck and run like hell to avoid the onslaught of kunai, shuriken and rocks that followed. Hm. I need to work on my aim.

That night I sat in bed staring at the ceiling, not being able to sleep. It was late. I knew that much. I had stayed up longer than usual to watch Kidomaru play Tayuya in Shogi. The final score was Kidomaru three games, Tayuya two. Though the red-haired Kunoichi said she wanted a rematch, same time, same place tomorrow.

All in all though, today had been a pretty good day. I finally got the hang of using exploding tags and throwing weapons, and since the whole "You argue like a married couple" thing Sakon had done his best to avoid me.

I sighed, wondering how Cati was doing, and what the people at my high school thought about me disappearing. I wondered if they even cared, or if any of them realized the weird girl with the long brownish black hair and dark eyes hadn't been there to argue with the lunch lady. I wondered if my parents missed me.

Don't get me wrong, I liked being a sound ninja. It was fun to argue with Sakon, hang out with Tayuya and attempt to get Kimimaro to show emotion. Kidomaru and Jirobo were pretty cool to be around too. Even Kabbers had his moments. It was just at times like these, when I was all alone, that I felt homesick.

I rolled over so I faced the wall, knowing that I had to get some rest. Sleep good. Sleep now.

Tayuya promised me she would teach me basic jutsu tomorrow. And while her ways were... Usually life threatening... It worked out a lot better and faster than just going by the book.

Someday she is gonna kill me. I can see it now. Exploding tag accident kills fourteen year old girl, guts everywhere, right leg missing, cannibals suspected of thievery.

Hooray.

And with that pleasant mental image in my head, I closed my eyes and after a few minutes, fell asleep.

"What are you reading?" Tayuya asked looking over my shoulder.

Apparently when I was found in the woods I had my backpack with me, and it was, as usual, filled with manga. Strangely though, all my Naruto manga had disappeared.

"Bleach." I replied, showing her the cover. It was the one with Luppi.

"Who's the chick?"

"Luppi. And he's a guy." I told her, grinning a little.

"Damn. Who's the midget guy?" She asked, taking the book from me and flipping through the pages.

"Toshiro. He kicks arse. Listen, if you're really that interested in this I'll let you borrow the first volume."

"Okay." She said nodding as Sakon and Kidomaru ran into the room, yelling about Orochimaru and water.

"What da hell?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Lord Orochimaru finally agreed to let us go to the lake!" Sakon said, forgetting that he was supposed to be ignoring me. He turned around and disappeared, most likely going to tell the others.

"The lake...?" I asked, turning to Tayuya.

"Yeah… Ever since we got here those idiots have been begging Orochimaru to let us go to a lake that's less than a mile from here." She shrugged. "I don't really care; the only problem is Kabbers is probably going to force us to go along with them, to make sure they don't kill anyone."

I sighed. "Greeeat... Just what I need... Lipstick boy at the beach... Hey! Isn't it the freaking middle of fall?!" I realized, turning to her.

"Yep. Get ready for a miserable, freezing cold day at the beach."

"Oh joy."

Maybe if I'm lucky Sakon will get eaten by Jaws… Or Kisame...

Hey! I can dream, right?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello to the people of the internets. **

**Amazingly, I'm updating this, despite my parents being pains about me typing. Why, do you ask? They keep thinking I'm not getting enough sleep, and as a result, keep stealing my laptop at unholy hours. The thing they don't get is I'M BASICALLY AN INSOMNIAC. **

**Anyways... Despite my computer problems, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy ^^**

"Erm..." I muttered, looking around in the room Kabuto used to store clothing. "What do you take to the lake...?"

Tayuya sighed impatiently. "The same shit you take to the beach."

I laughed nervously. "I see... I see… Um... And what do you take to the beach?"

She blinked. "Eh?"

"Well... The last time I went to the beach I was... Four and a half. And I tried to eat a jellyfish." I stuck my tongue out at the memory. "It didn't even taste like jelly!"

"So you've NEVER gone swimming before...?" She asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Nuuu… I never said that... I had a pool in my backyard."

"Then just bring whatever you bring to the pool."

"Ookay..." I muttered, digging through the plies of fabric. I do not know where Kabbers gets all of it. And personally I do not WANT to know. I don't want to know what he does with it all, either.

Once I had grabbed all of my stuff we went to the living room and waited. Tayuya was preoccupied with reading the first volume of Bleach. I ran into the kitchen and made more pudding to take with me.

When I got back Tayuya was almost done with the manga. "Damn." I muttered, handing her the second volume from my magical backpack of manga.

"What? It has violence."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Violence. Of course."

It was around that time that the other members of the Sound Six finally showed up. Sakon and Kidomaru were basically jumping around like a couple of kids that had eaten way too many pixie sticks (Not a pretty sight, believe me.), Jirobo was being used as a human pack mule and Kimimaro was about as thrilled as I was.

"Remember to stay below the radar." Kabuto was saying. "Don't kill anyone, don't steal anything and DON'T draw attention to yourselves."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?" Sakon said, not paying attention.

Kabuto sighed. "Fine."

As we walked by I heard him mutter "What have I done..?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

I grinned. "All you had to do was tell me. Sheesh." Sakon flipped me off.

"Now who's the one with no manners?"

"I will kill you."

"Meanie."

I slowed down a little so I could run (Or jump through trees) next to Tayuya. Amazingly she was jumping while reading Bleach and not falling fifty or so feet to the forest floor.

"Still readin'?"

Nod.

"Lots of violence?"

Nod.

"Erm... Can you do anything but nod?"

Shake.

I sighed, going over to Kimimaro, desperate for conversation. "Ellos! Choo look thrilled."

"That was sarcasm, right? Because if it's not then you need to get your eyes checked." He replied.

I tilted my head to the side. "Well then. Hey, it could be worse!"

"How could it be worse...?" He asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Weeeeell... It could be snowing or something!" Kimimaro sighed.

"Knowing our luck there will be a tornado."

I grinned, patting him on the head. "Aren't you the optimistic one?"

"Hell yeah!" Sakon yelled from the front of our group. "We're here!"

A few second later we were out of the shade of the trees. I landed on the sand (Almost falling on my head, by the way) and looked around. The lake was pretty big, surrounded by trees. We were in a pretty good spot, seeing as it was nearly impossible to see us farther down the shore; there was a lot of plant life blocking the view. About twenty feet out there was a tree with what looked like a rope swing tied to one of its branches. And to the side there was a fire pit someone had obviously used, seeing as the entire area around it was covered in ashes.

I blinked. "Not bad."

Kimimaro rolled his eyes and walked over to the trees, sitting down on a rock in the shade and holding his head in his hands.

"Well it looks like Kimimaro lurves being here." I said, tilting my head to the side. Tayuya shrugged, putting the manga in a bag she brought with her.

"Who cares?"

I sighed, picking up my own bag and walking over to the trees. "My current goal in life is to make him show emotion."

"Yeah? And how's that working for you?" The red-haired Kunoichi asked, following me.

"Not good. Veeeeery not good."

Quickly I changed into the clothes I brought with me, a red and black bathing suit. I was planning on wearing a t-shirt and shorts, but Tayuya threatened me with a kunai, saying if she had to be freezing her arse off in the middle of fall because she was wearing a swimsuit then I was going to as well. Though I tied a towel around my waist just to piss her off.

"Suki, do you have a problem with showing your arms?" Tayuya asked as I walked out, looking extremely uncomfortable. She was basically wearing the same thing I was, the only difference being no towel and her's had white instead of black, and amazingly, she had taken off the weird hat thing.

I turned and stuck my tongue out. "I feel exposed. And seeing as we live with freaking six other guys, yeah, I want to cover up. Kidomaru is a perv. I just know he is. And don't even get me started on Kabbers, okay?! Who knows what that guy does in his spare time."

"Thank you for that freaking awesome mental image." She muttered, shaking her head.

I blinked, looking around. Jirobo was eating a sandwich (He had basically brought the entire fridge with him), Kidomaru was standing on top of the tree with the rope swing and Kimimaro had moved from the rock to a towel. Sakon was standing on the edge of the water. I noticed Ukon's head was absent from his back.

Grinning evilly I snuck up behind him, taking a deep breath. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLOOOO SSAAAKKOONNNNN!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

He yelped, falling headfirst into the shallow water. (My god I wish I had a camera) "What the hell?!" In the background I heard Tayuya laughing her ass off.

I shrugged. "Ima just sayin' hi. Whatchya doin'?"

He sighed, getting up and shooting me a glare. Sheesh... If looks could kill.

"I'm _trying_ to catch lunch." He said, pointing to the water. "Me and Kidomaru are catching fish."

"Jirobo brings the freakin' fridge with him and you try to go fishing? With just your hands?"

"Duh. I'm not a wimp. Besides, that fatass will probably eat everything _in _the _freakin' fridge_." He wrung the water out of his shoulder length hair, then went back to staring at the surface of the lake.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever, caveman." I turned around and started to walk away. "We'll see who the real wimp is when you're puking you guts out because you got worms or something from eating raw fish."

"Heh. How'd I do?" I asked Tayuya, turning around.

"Lets just say he's never gonna live that one down."

I grinned, noticing Kimimaro was talking to Ukon. "Who be that?" I pointed and tilted my head to the side. I wasn't supposed to know who he was.

"Oh, that's Sakon's brother, Ukon." Tayuya said, shrugging.

"Is he less annoying then Sakon?"

"I don't know. I guess. I haven't really talked to him."

I walked over to where the two were talking and sat down. "Ellooos…"

"Suki." Kimimaro said, nodding, already used to the weird way I occasionally talked… Or maybe he was just used to my weirdness in general. Eh, go figure.

I waved, then turned to Ukon. "Choo ish lipstick boy's brother, yes, yes?"

"Erm... Yes."

I grinned. "Really? I'm amazed you've survived."

"Eh, after a while you learn to ignore him." He replied, shrugging.

"And I'm guessing this pisses him off?"

"A little, yeah."

My grin grew wider. "Does it... And what else pisses him off?

"You know..." Tayuya began, following me out to the giant tree. "When a girl tries really hard to annoy the crap out of a guy-"

"Don't even start-"

"It means she luuurves him." We said the last part at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, "Didn't I already tell you I don't want any, nor believe in, that kind of stuff? It's too girly first of all, second of all it's just mushy and third of all it never ends well. Hells. No."

"You might not want it, but that's how you feel."

I turned around and glared at her. "It is not! Why the hell are you trying to play match maker all of a sudden?"

"Tch. Well if Sakon got himself a freakin' girlfriend then he'd probably be less annoying."

"Yeah? If you want him to get a girlfriend so badly then you hook up with him. I'm not interested in that kind of stuff. End of story. Buh-bye."

I looked away and started walking again, the water slowly rising to the bottom of my ribcage.

"You know I should rip out your vocal chords for saying that…"

"And deny Sakon the pleasure of doing it himself? Nah."

I started to swim. Tayuya was able to walk for a few more seconds, seeing as she was taller than me.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Besides the whole not believing in l-u-v thing what do you have to lose?"

"My self respect?"

She sighed. "Whaaaatever. Just remember- you can't fight these kinds of things. It happens."

I stuck my tongue out as we got to the tree. Quickly I climbed to the top (Chakra. Heck yeah. Kick ass). Kidomaru had left and was trying to create a giant net out of spider webs while Sakon was standing waist deep in water. With a hammer. Where he got it from I will never know.

"Woooooah this tree is tall..." I muttered looking down. Suddenly I felt someone (CoughTayuyaCough) push me, causing me to fall and land face first in the water.

"You bitch." I said, glaring after I coughed up about three gallons of water.

"Heh… Priceless." Under the water I made the Deidara's sign to focus my Chakra. Quickly I slammed my hand down on the lake's surface and catapulted myself back up.

"Oh reeeeeally?" I grinned and pushed her off the top. "HA! I AM THE MASTER OF THE TREE! OBEY ME FOOLISH MORTAL OR I SHALL EAT YOUR SPLEEN!"

After Tayuya had her turn coughing up a lung she climbed back up. "How did you do that...?"

"What, get back up here so quickly? I just used my Chakra to push off from the water."

She blinked in shock. "You... Shouldn't be able to do that yet… Especially not on your first try…"

I shrugged. "Kimimaro says my Chakra nature is water. Maybe I'm just good at stuff that involves it?"

"Yeah? Well if that's true you better start learning some freakin' water style."

My response was cut off my a large splash coming from Sakon jumping on something and beating the crap out of it with the hammer.

"OH! HELL YEAH! WHO'S THE CAVEMAN NOW, HUH?!" He screamed, holding up a decent sized (Blood covered) fish. Hey! That's probably Kisame's third cousin! Be nice!

"... Well... That's a keeper…" Tayuya remarked.

"Sakon or the fish?"

I didn't get a response.

"... Dude." I muttered, watching Sakon and Kidomaru try to gut the fish. "I am never eating fish sticks again..."

"HEY! IT HAS A LITTLE BABY FISH INSIDE IT!" The spider obsessed Shinobi yelled.

"THAT'S IT'S LUNCH! YOU CUT OPEN IT'S STOMACH YA DUMBSHIT!"

"... Oh."

I sighed, turning around to face the red orange flames. Tayuya had already lit seven marshmallows on fire. Kimimaro was only on his second, trying to make it perfect. Ukon was just eating them right out of the bag and shaking his head at his younger brother's attempts to cook fish. Jirobo was passed out a few feet away (Tayuya and I buried him in sand and drew on his face with a sharpie). I was busy drinking pudding. Yes. You heard right. Drinking pudding. I filled a water bottle with the stuff and stuck a straw in there. Genius, I know.

"Five bucks says they get food poisoning." I said, grabbing a marshmallow and putting it on a stick.

"Well duh." Tayuya replied, rolling her eyes.

"Most likely." Kimimaro agreed.

"Uh-huh." Ukon said, rasing an eyebrow at the two.

"HEY I THINK IT JUST EFFING MOVED!" Kidomaru yelled poking the twitching fish with a stick. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! HIT IT WITH THE FREAKING HAMMER!"

"Yep. They're gonna die." Sighing I pulled the marshmallow out of the flames and blowing on it before sticking it in my mouth. "Or get worms. Either way they're screwed."

"Shut up." Sakon said, glaring. "Just because you wimps sit around your little campfire eating fatasses leftovers doesn't mean we have to!"

"Yeah, because obviously beating the crap out of a fish with a hammer is so much better than eating something that WON'T GIVE YOU PARASITES." I shot back, rolling my eyes.

"You're just a wimp!"

"No… I'm smart. You on the other hand... Not so much."

He glared as Kidomaru tried to make a fire, completely oblivious to the fighting.

"You just love picking fights, don't you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, like you're one to talk! You know what?! You're an annoying bastard and I hate you, so shut the hell up and go back to your bacteria ridden seafood." I turned around and grabbed another marshmallow.

"Erm... What? I speak the truth." I said, noticing everyone was staring at me.

After a few minutes of silence Tayuya blinked and quickly got up. "AH-HAH!"

"What...?" I asked.

"They'll probably get food poisoning AND worms! Heh… That would REALLY suck!"

Everyone but her did a group sweat drop, leaving the pink haired Kunoichi with a 'That really sounded better in my head' look on her face.


End file.
